uossmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Randomizer
Randomizer characters have randomly shuffled jobs, abilities, airships, and many other things. Even the race's name is random! The randomized things are the same for all players, but are re-randomized every reboot. Obtaining Randomizer characters are a race allowed for secondary characters, of players L100 and up. Game Stats Randomizer characters gain triple AP from all enemies. Specific enemies will also give Bonus Synergy, providing addition XP, AP and Gold when killed. Different enemies provide Bonus Synergy every reboot. Game Powers The main attraction is that the entire job tree, the stats and equipment of each job, and the abilities in each job are all randomized. Help files for jobs will not be accurate, since they'll still show the normal versions of the jobs that human players use. In fact, trying to read a help file will sometimes give you a different, random help file. However, typing "jobreqs" will show an accurate list of job requirements. The quests that normally unlock jobs will unlock different, random jobs. Jobs may have abilities from any job, including Mutant, Mec, and l'Cie crystariums. This also includes many dummied-out abilities, monster-only abilities, and old deleted abilities. Typing "job view" followed by a job name will give you a list of the abilities available in that job, including locked abilities that you cannot learn yet. The requirements to unlock abilities are randomized. Most of them are typically unlocked with job levels, but all the methods of unlocking abilities for humans still exist in the randomizer, so some ability might be unlocked by getting hit with Goblin Punch while you have Learning set, or by reaching level 50, or by getting certain anima levels. Randomizer players can earn anima XP and spark new abilities from marksman attacks while in any job; they are not restricted to gaining them in animist and marksman like other players. Methods other than job levels of learning abilities are considered permanent accomplishments for your character. What this means is that, if you use Sharp Shot and it teaches you a new ability, then next reboot you'll still have the ability that's learned by using Sharp Shot, although it will be a different ability. Similarly, if you get hit with Goblin Punch and learn a new ability, then next reboot you'll still have the ability that's learned by being hit with Goblin Punch, even though it will be a different ability. Randomizer players have access to the abfind command, which can be used to figure out which job a certain ability has been shuffled into. They also have access to the abunlocks command, which tells them what Marksman and Bluemage abilities they have unlocked, and what those are unlocking for the current boot. Chocolina, north of the Fat Chocobo in Elsendor, will sell her accessories to randomizer players, since they may be otherwise unable to access Secret Hunt or Maintenance. Other parts of the game are randomized as well. At reboot, everything will be re-shuffled. If any abilities you learned get moved to a different job, you'll have the AP for them refunded, and can spend it on a differnet ability. Randomizer players may not party with non-randomizer players. They do not show up in the "rank" command, but have their own "randomrank" leaderboard instead. BlueMage BlueMage by default has the "Learning" passive and the inherent. It's very likely that BlueMage will not have either of these in Randomizer. BlueMage needs leveled to the appropriate level (JL 6 for Magic Hammer) and Learning needs to be equipped, the source does not matter. BlueMage does not need to be the Primary or Secondary job. Additionally, abilities learned may be 'shuffled into Oblivion' and essentially be a wasted slot for that particular reboot. Category:Races